


Mouse

by meiloslyther



Series: Ryan turns into a mouse [1]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ryan turns into a mouse. Or, the one where Andy is deathly afraid of mice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> **WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN.** I blame [](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**aholelabledlove**](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/) and [this conversation](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/50824.html?thread=1176712#t1176712) for this fuckery. Also, [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000c9afw/) served my purposes for imagining Ryan as a mouse. _Isn't he adorable?_ And this was NOT supposed to be this long, but holy crap. /o\

When Ryan woke up, he felt considerably... smaller than usual. Not to mention the incessant shrieking coming from what sounded like Andy was a lot louder than it probably should have been.

"Oh my god, Andy, you scream like a girl!"

"Fuck you, there's a _mouse_ in my bed!"

A mouse? Ryan kind of freaked out at that too because, hello, he was sleeping in the same bed Andy was. He started thrashing around in the sheets then, trying to throw them off. Suddenly the sheets were lifted off of him by a very, _very_ large hand, and wait, when did Jon get so tall?

"This doesn't even qualify as a mouse, dude. You could fit that thing in a bottle cap."

Jon was looking right at Ryan and Ryan suddenly realized, hey, he's talking about me. He held out his arms to look at his hands and found tiny little paws with even tinier claws at the ends of each toe.

To say that Ryan freaked out would be an understatement. He was a fucking _mouse_ , and he hated mice.

"Whoa, hey, calm down little guy," Jon cooed, scooping Ryan up in his palm and lifting him to face level. "No one's gonna hurt you."

"You're fucking insane, Walker," Andy grumbled, and when Ryan turned his head, he could see that Andy was sprawled on the floor, tangled in a blanket, eyes wide and terrified. "Get rid of that thing before I kill both of you."

Ryan squeaked and tried to hide his face in the crease of Jon's fingers.

Jon laughed, and Ryan could feel the vibration even through Jon's hand. "Aww, come on, Andy. He's totally adorable."

"You say that now. Just wait till it bites you and you get rabies or herpes or something." Andy stood, the blanket still wrapped around him, and walked backwards towards the bathroom. "If Ryan were here, he'd talk some sense into you."

Andy disappeared into the bathroom and Jon hummed thoughtfully. "Where is Ryan anyway?" he wondered aloud, looking around the room as if he just hadn't seen him or something.

Ryan patted his little paw against Jon's palm to get his attention.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ryan is, would you, little guy?" Jon asked, looking back into his hand.

Ryan nodded and started patting his face with his paws, attempting to tell Jon that he was Ryan.

A crease formed between Jon's eyebrows. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Ryan started rubbing his cheeks frantically, his brain screaming, oh my god, Jon, you're an idiot, it's me!

"Uhm, you're scrubbing your face. Is he in the shower? I don't hear the water," Jon thought aloud. "Besides, Andy's in there, and if Ryan was in there, they'd be out here trying to convince me to kill you."

Ryan stopped, trying to think of anything that would make sense to Jon. Finally getting an idea, he grabbed his tail and pretended to play the guitar on it. Although his little arms didn't do exactly what he wanted them to, he figured his point was made.

Jon blinked down at him. "Wait. You're Ryan...?" He sighed, turning to the other bed. "Murray! How much weed did we smoke last night?"

Nick opened one bleary eye and glared at Jon for waking him. "Mmm, not a whole lot. Why?"

Jon thought for a moment. "Can you see this mouse?" he asked, holding out his hand with Ryan perched on it.

Nick jumped backwards, bumping into White, who was still asleep. "Dude, why do you have a mouse?"

"I think it's Ryan."

White shoved Murray off of him and rolled over, going back to sleep.

Nick sighed, rubbing his tired face with his hands. "Alright, that's it, man. I'm cutting you off."

"No, I'm serious. Ryan, do the guitar thing again."

Ryan grabbed his tail and mimicked playing a guitar again, and Nick's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You've drugged me, Walker, you sick asshole."

"Isn't he adorable?"

Ryan was kind of getting irritated with all the talk of how adorable he was. Really, how the fuck is a mouse adorable?

"Okay, sure, a little. But, dude, have you even thought about this?" Nick stood then, grabbing Jon's shoulders. "Our lead singer and guitarist is a _mouse_. How the fuck are we going to play the show tonight?"

Jon blinked at Nick before looking down at Ryan, who shrugged; at least, as much as a mouse could shrug. "Well, how did you get to be a mouse anyway? Maybe we can change you back."

Ryan covered his eyes and uncovered them, shrugging again.

"So you just... woke up like this? Well shit."

White decided to wake up not too long after that, and Jon and Murray explained Ryan's situation to him. He seemed to understand quite well, asking Ryan if he could hold him. Ryan willingly hopped over into White's outstretched palm, gazing up at him hopelessly.

"It's alright, kid," Nick muttered to the tiny ball of fur, gently rubbing between Ryan's ears with the side of his thumb. "It's happened to me a few times. Kind of scary at first, but don't worry. Jon, Nick and I will keep you safe from Andy."

Ryan cocked his head because, wait, this happened to other people? But then he kind of forgot all about it because he was suddenly very, very hungry. He rubbed his belly to hopefully convey this feeling to the others.

Jon smiled at Ryan and he had the feeling another, "Aww, how cute," was coming his way, but Murray spoke first, wondering, "What the hell do you feed a mouse?"

"He can eat whatever he wants, it just has to be broken up small enough for him to eat it." White handed Ryan back to Jon and got up to begin getting dressed, grabbing whatever he saw first. "We can grab him a bagel on the way out of here. We need to leave pretty soon."

Jon had to hide Ryan to convince Andy to come out of the bathroom, and even then he had to promise he'd, "gotten rid of that _thing_." The four of them got ready and packed everything up, Jon taking care of Ryan's things. As they left, Jon distracted Andy long enough for White to drop Ryan in his shirt pocket, and they proceeded out the door and to the van. White disappeared quickly into the lounge to grab a bagel for Ryan, taking a bite out of it himself so as not to look suspicious.

"Wait, where's Ryan?" Andy finally asked as they were climbing in the van, and Jon and the two Nicks exchanged worried glances.

"Uhm. Well, you see... he had, ah, pressing business to attend to... and ah..."

"Spit it out, Walker."

"He had to go. Somewhere. He didn't say where."

Andy gave Jon a scrutinizing glare. "Don't fucking lie to me."

Jon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you aren't gonna believe this-"

"Ryan turned into a mouse," Murray blurted, and the looks Jon and Andy threw at him made him recoil and move as far away as possible.

"What kind of convoluted pot fantasy have you two conjured up now?" Andy growled at Jon, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You better fucking tell me where Ryan is, or this van doesn't leave this parking lot."

"They're telling the truth," White muttered, dropping another crumb into his shirt pocket. Ryan was having a field day nibbling on bagel crumbs, especially because Nick had had the forethought to grab his favorite kind. He was kind of in love.

Andy could write Jon and Murray's explanations off on too much pot, but not White. He was still skeptical. "You're serious?"

"Would I be feeding an onion bagel to a pinball-sized mouse stuffed in my shirt pocket otherwise?" White asked patronizingly, giving Andy a meaningful look.

Andy softened a little. "An onion bagel? Shit, it must be Ryan." He looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. "...Can I, can I see him?"

Ryan pushed his paw against White's chest and was rewarded with another crumb.

"I promised him I wouldn't let you hurt him."

Andy's face turned a little whiter than normal. "I would never hurt Ryan!"

"Andy, you're deathly afraid of mice," White explained, as if Andy was a small child and didn't already know this. "I don't trust you with mouse-Ryan any more than I can pick you up and throw you."

"I don't want to touch it - him - I just want to... see him."

White sighed and reached into his pocket, gently grabbing Ryan around his middle and lifting him up for Andy to see. Ryan blinked up at Andy shyly, trying to hide behind his bagel crumb.

Andy swallowed, his face going even more white. "That-that's the mouse that was in my bed...," he realized, his voice faint.

"Yeah, because it's _Ryan_."

When Dan and Will asked where Ryan was, they told them immediately the whole story. Dan wasn't too concerned, but White had to assure Will that Ryan would return to normal before the show happened.

He seemed to be the only one sure of this.

"Nick, let me hold Ryan," Jon chirped once they were moving finally, tumbling over the back of the seat and landing next to White.

"That's not up to me," Nick replied matter-of-factly, looking down into his shirt pocket.

At that, Ryan dug his claws into Nick's shirt and climbed out of his pocket and up onto his shoulder, doing his best to balance with his tail.

Jon cooed at him and called him cute again, holding his hand out. Ryan didn't budge, giving Jon a look that hopefully portrayed his thought of, "I will murder you if you call me cute again."

"Sorry," Jon finally muttered, dropping his hand. "Wanna get on my shoulder?"

Ryan hunkered down, getting ready to jump, and Jon leaned in closer. Ryan made the small gap, digging his claws into the soft fabric of Jon's t-shirt.

"You're a lot less clumsy as a mouse," Jon commented, and Ryan dug his claws even farther, down to Jon's skin. "Ow, okay, I'm sorry."

An hour in and Andy had regained some color to his face and didn't look like he wanted to jump out the window anymore. He was still huddled in the back corner of the van, as far away from mouse-Ryan as possible. He was getting kind of jealous that Ryan was hanging all over Jon and the Nicks, but really, Ryan was a _mouse_. He didn't think he could handle that.

"Hey Andy, why don't you come say hi to Ryan?" White finally suggested a while later. Ryan, who was perched on Murray's shoulder by then, looked back at Andy with the best hopeful face he could manage.

"I-I don't know, that's... that's probably not a good idea."

"Aww, come on, Andy," Jon prodded, sticking his bottom lip out. "Ryan misses you."

As if to prove Jon's point, Ryan jumped from Murray's shoulder to the back of the seat they were on, before jumping down to the next seat and climbing up the back of that one. Once Ryan was perched on the back of the seat right in front of Andy he stopped, sitting down.

Andy was doing his best not to freak out. "Hi, Ryan."

Ryan lay down where he was, resting his chin on his front paws, a clear, "I won't come any closer until you're cool with this."

Andy relaxed a little at how _Ryan_ the gesture was. "Just... give me a moment, yeah?"

Ryan blinked at him, and Andy let his eyes close, telling himself, "It's just Ryan, he just happens to be a teeny tiny ball of fur."

After a long while, Andy opened his eyes again to find Ryan in the same spot, staring off into space out the window. Andy sighed. "Okay, I think..."

Not even letting him finish his sentence, Ryan jumped down to the seat next to Andy, but keeping a safe distance away. When Andy didn't freak out, Ryan moved a little closer before stopping again when he saw Andy holding his breath. A few moments passed as they played back and forth, Andy relaxing enough for Ryan to move closer before tensing again and Ryan would stop. Finally, Andy placed his hand palm up on the seat next to him, and Ryan slowly and cautiously climbed up onto his hand, settling right in the middle.

Andy laughed a little hysterically, bringing his hand up into his lap. "I'm holding a mouse," he muttered disbelievingly, and suddenly the van burst into applause. That's when he realized everyone had been watching him overcome his fear of mice. He smiled then, fist pumping with his free hand.

A while later found Andy sprawled out on the back seat with mouse-Ryan curled up on his chest, both of them fast asleep.

***

Ryan woke up to the sound of a wolf whistle that he figured was Jon. He didn't really want to wake up, so he hoped Jon was taking a picture of whatever it was.

"Zack told us to black out our windows; I knew he was a psychic."

"Definitely didn't need to see that."

"Nice ass, Ross!"

Thoroughly confused, Ryan opened his eyes and realized he was lying on top of Andy in the back seat of the van, which wasn't too surprising considering that was where he passed out. But Andy's eyes were wide, his cheeks bright red, and he seemed smaller than he was last time Ryan saw him.

After another confused moment, Ryan realized he was human again, and naked as the day he was born. Grabbing a blanket that had been left on the floor of the van, he covered his ass, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Fuck off," he grumbled, his voice crackly from not using it for a while.

Jon, the Nicks, and Dan finally stopped ogling and moved away, and Ryan got comfortable against Andy again.

"I'm really glad you aren't a mouse anymore," Andy confessed, pulling Ryan in for a soft kiss.

Ryan smiled against Andy's lips. "Yeah, me too. I was kind of missing being taller than you."

"Asshole," Andy growled playfully, tickling Ryan's sides.

Ryan wrestled Andy's arms over his head, pinning them to the seat. Andy didn't try to struggle out of it, leaning up for another kiss instead.

"You think we could get away with fucking back here?" Ryan whispered in Andy's ear, grinding his hips down. "You'd have to be really quiet, do you think you could do that?"

"We could get caught."

Ryan smiled down at Andy. "That's half the fun."

Jon would never admit to it, but he looked back at some point and saw the two huddled under the blanket, Ryan pressed close to Andy with Andy's arms and legs wrapped tight around him as Ryan's hips rocked slowly against Andy's.

Jon would never admit to it, but he kind of wished he was Andy in that moment.


End file.
